The One I Want
by ichirukigirl10
Summary: A young King called Ichigo Kurosaki is destined to marry Princess Orihime Inoue but both are in love with another Ichiruki and Ishihime my fave couples :) Read and Reviw. Beware: updates will come slowly!
1. Chapter 1

The one I want  
Prologue  
In the kingdom of Dielda, ruled a handsome young king named Ichigo Kurosaki. He was a fair, and strong and won every raging war that had ever swept across the lands. But the king was lonely and seeked love and happiness and so he rode across the lands in search of the perfect bride.. The only eligible princess was Orihime Inoue so he took her into his kingdom. Although Orihime was kind, caring and pretty he didn't love her and he had a feeling she didn't love him either. Soon Ichigo sunk into his loneliness and depression and soon began to wither away like flower. He would have dissolved into dust, if it weren't for peasant girl Rukia Kuchiki.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1  
_Hi_! _Sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy. Please review! No flames please!  
_  
She was like a goddess. The sun shone down on her, bathing her in golden light. Her violet eyes glowed like the moon, beautiful and pure. Ichigo could feel himself rising, like a zombie from a grave. As he watched, she worked in the fields determinedly with a small smile working its way onto her face. Ichigo grinned. He so badly needed a girl like that. A beautiful, hard-working girl he could be himself around. Around Orihime he felt like a ghost, lifeless and faded. He loved her, but in the way he loved his sisters, the princess Karin and Yuzu. Fake smiles and laughter, the soft tone guarded his true nature. But staring at this peasant girl, his heart raced and life had seeped through his body once again.  
_Who are you? I need to know! _ He thought, growing anxious. _I need to know!  
_"My Lord, Ichigo?"  
Ichigo spun around and his eyes met the pearly- grey ones of his wife. Orihime was dressed in her usual fashion. She wore a yellow dress with diamonds sewed in the hem. Her long orange hair, quite similar to his own was braided in an elaborate fashion down her back. Her usual cheery smile graced her face.  
"Oh, hello Orihime," he said, forcing his gaze away from the window and giving her a big, fake smile. "What do you want?"  
Orihime's gaze fell.  
"Well, I was just concerned, that's all," she explained, her voice shaking. "You've been depressed lately and wanted to make sure you're alright."  
A faint twinge of pink appeared on her cheeks as she looked up at him. Ichigo's heart sank. He hated hurting Orihime but he didn't love her, plain and simple.  
"I'm fine, Orihime. You don't need to worry yourself about it," Ichigo said flatly, his face losing the cheery grin.  
Orihime's eyes flashed. She lowered her head, trying to hide her face.  
"Alright, then. I'll be on my way," she cried, her voice cracking.  
Ichigo stared his disappearing wife. He heaved a heavy sigh and turned back to the window.  
_  
_(Note: Most Ichiruki lovers hate Orihime but I don't. In fact she is one of my favourite characters in Bleach. So I try to paint her in the best possible light.)

Orihime ran sobbing to her room and flung herself onto her bed, in the most un-ladylike manner. What was she thinking? He could never love her. She was just a stupid, worthless piece of trash. He was so lonely and unhappy because of her. Ichigo had to pretend when he was around her, he could never be himself. For a moment Orihime closed her eyes and visioned a handsome man who loved her for who she was. He didn't have to pretend; he smiled real smiles and laughed real laughs. Orihime could almost feel his lips touching hers. Her eyes flew open. Someone was banging on the door. Orihime wiped away the tears, adjusted her hair and smoothed down her dress.  
"Your Highness?" an uncertain voice called through the door. "May I come in?"  
"Of course."  
The door flung open to revel, the kingdom's messenger. His hair was neatly combed and he wore the usual palace servant garb. He bowed his head and lowered his eyes.  
"I beg your pardon, my queen."  
Orihime beamed a huge smile. "It's quite alright; you don't need to ask for pardon."  
The messenger glanced up, dumbfounded.  
"I wasn't really doing anything, and it doesn't matter if you came and I was sewing or something but it would matter if you came in and I was getting dressed, that would just be embarrassing."  
The messenger looked a little lost for words but he regained his composure.  
"Anyway, milady, the there is a male dressmaker at the castle gate with a package. (Can you guess who it is? Tee hee!) Should we send someone down there to collect it?"  
"Oh, no. I'll just collect it myself," Orihime replied, striding past him.  
Orihime skipped past the messenger and ran down the stairs. This should be very interesting. A male dressmaker was very rare. She reached the palace door and swung it open. Standing there was a very cute young man about her age. He looked about Ichigo's height, with black hair that ran down each side of his face. He had gorgeous blue behind a pair of glasses. He wore simple peasant clothing, with a cross hanging off his wrist. Seeing Orihime, he dropped to his knees in a bow.  
"You're Highness," he said pushing his glasses up his nose.  
Orihime beamed him a happy smile. This guy was really cute. He felt like someone she be herself around and he wouldn't mind. She could feel her cheeks turning pink.  
"Please don't call 'your highness.' You can call me my real name, Orihime. And you really don't need to bow. I'm not really that special, honestly."  
The man looked a little surprised but he stood up. He shot her a little smile which made her heart pound.  
"Ok, Orihime," he said, blushing slightly. "I'm Uryu Ishida."  
Orihime offered him her hand which he kissed like a true gentleman.  
Orihime giggled. "May I please have my package?" she asked, eying the huge white box he was carrying.  
"Of course," he said, his cheeks burning red. "How rude of me."  
Orihime carefully took the box and untied the ribbon. Inside was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was coloured like the rainbow, with floral patterns derating the skirt. Sparking jewels of every colour was sewed around the neck and hem. It was the most beautiful she had ever seen. She turned, her eyes sparking back to Uryu.  
"You made this yourself, for me?" she breathed, her voice shaking. Staring at this man, she knew he was her Prince Charming on a white horse, ready to take her and ride into the sunset. If though she had just met him, she wanted him before than anyone else before.  
"Thank you, soooo much!" she cried, smiling the most beautiful smile she could. His cheeks turned scarlet and busied himself with his glasses.  
"You are most welcome.''


End file.
